The Sister Act Tour
The Sister Act Tour 'was the first collaboration tour by Irish recording artists and twin sisters Sally and Charlotte Benett. The tour showcased various songs from their two collaboration albums, ''BENNETT:US ''and ''BENNETT:TOGETHER, and visited stadiums in Asia, Europe and North America. The girls performed songs from their collaboration albums as well as their own solo songs and covers from famous artists. The stage was inspired by a nightclub and often portrayed the girls having a good time with their friends and partying. The tour was marketed at a more adult audience due to its sexual content however various age groups attended the tour across the globe. The tour kicked off in their hometown, Belfast, and ended in New York City. On September 20, 2012, representatives for Sally and Charlotte Bennett announced that the remaining 349 shows will be cancelled following the death of their dog, Jipla. No shows were rescheduled. Background On January 8, 2012, Charlotte Bennett hinted at a possible collaboration tour when she posted an image of her and Sally rehearising on stage with the comment "Feels good to be back on stage with my wee sis xx". On January 11, 2012, the tour was announced through a special appearance on Daybreak by Charlotte and Sally with the presale for UK dates, which was only available to subscribers of The Bennett Daily, starting immediately after the announcement. Remaining tour dates for the rest of the world went on sale the following Friday. The tour kicked off in Belfast and after a successful 48 shows, the tour came to a halt following the death of Charlotte and Sally's dog, Jipla. Commercial performance The presale sold out straight away and with the demand for tickets proving popular, the girls added 17 more UK and Ireland dates (only 10 UK and Ireland dates were announced originally). The following Friday, the remaining tickets went on sale for Asia, Europe and North America. The girls broke several records including the quickest amount of time to sell out a tour and being the first artists to perform a concert in Afghanistan, Iran and Iraq. The tour also broke the record for being the quickest tour to gross over $100m, beating Charlotte's solo tour ''BENNETT ON THE RUN. '''''Following the cancellation of the tour, it grossed $227,803,293,166 and currently holds the record for the highest grossing tour of all time. Set list #"Welcome to BENNETT WORLD" (Intro; samples "Bennett World" by Charlotte Bennett) #"Together Forever" #"This Is How (A Bennett Does It)" #"Not For Me, But For Us" #"Summer of Love" (Cascada cover) #"Who Needs A Man? (When I've Got My Sis)" (DJ Paris Hilton Remix) #Interlude ~Charlotte's Story~ #"Prom Queen Suicide" (Charlotte Bennett solo) #"Don't Get Jel" (Charlotte Bennett solo) #"Ibiza Sunset" (Charlotte Bennett solo) #"Muslims" (Charlotte Bennett solo) *Performed only on selected Asia dates* #"Fast Food Regular (McDonalds...KFC...Burger King...)" (Charlotte Bennett solo) #Interlude ~Sally's Story~ #"Aquarium Affair" (Sally Bennett solo) #"Queen of My Former Self" (Sally Bennett solo) #"Raise the Bar" (Sally Bennett solo) #"Take Me (To Your Private Penthouse)" (Sally Bennett solo) #Interlude ~Commence the Sister Act~ #"Rich" #"Coco-Jipla (Song for Coco Chanel and Jipla)" #"My Sister" #"R-E-S-P-E-C-T" (featuring Rick Ross on selected North America dates) #"Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" (Britney Spears cover; featuring Nicki Minaj on selected North America dates) #"Justify Don't Personify" #"SOS (Suck Off Softly)" #"Love Song For XXX" (SIDE NOTE: XXX = Roman Numerals for LAVANDÉ which means "Lil Bennett" in Latin) #"Goodbye For Now (Until We Meet Again)" #Encore #"Do Me Right" #"Lollipop Slut" (The Bennett Sister Remix; featuring Lil Wayne on selected North America dates) #Outro Cancellation and controversy Following a successful 48 shows, the remaining tour dates were immediately cancelled for bereavement reasons following the death of Sally and Charlotte's dog, Jipla, on September 18, 2012. The news of Jipla's death was announced whilst Sally and Charlotte were performing "Justify Don't Personify" and the girls broke down in tears on stage. Fans described the experience as "a completely overwhelming experience which you would not expect from two global superstars" and "more emotional than the EastEnders xmas special". The girls tried to continue performing the remaining songs as they did not want to let their fans down but the girls team advised that it was for the best if the show was cut short. In a statement on the girls website, representatives for Sally and Charlotte announced that the remaining shows were to be cancelled due to bereavement. The media criticised this decision and stated that there "was no reason for them to cancel over 300 shows for the death of a dog. It seems selfish and almost like an easy way out of finishing the tour." Further controversy followed when the girls announced that tickets for the remaining dates would not be refunded and would instead be donated into animal research labs to find cures for perfume poisoning - the cause of Jipla's death. Fans were extremely supportive of the decision however the media once again criticised them and labelled the whole scenario "bizzare, staged and a scam." The following week, Sally and Charlotte released a new collaboration single called "No Other (For Jipla)" which debuted at #1 in every country in the world and currently holds the record for the best selling song of all time and fastest selling song of all time, beating "Ibiza Sunset" by Charlotte Bennett. Despite the song being critically acclaimed, further controversy arised as the media labelled the song as "an attention seeking ploy to make money out of an innocent death." Sally and Charlotte denied all accusations and continued to mourn in their Beverly Hills mansion for over 2 years. Shows All further dates were cancelled.